memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Assignment: Eternity
|pages = 278 |year = July 1969, 2269, 2293 |stardate = 6021.6, 9521.6 |ISBN = 0671001175 }} Gary Seven Returns! Assignment: Eternity is a Pocket TOS novel – #84 in the numbered series – written by Greg Cox. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the book jacket : Kirk first encountered Gary Seven on twentieth-century Earth. Now Seven, a time-traveling operative for unknown alien forces, makes a surprise visit to the USS . Kirk is on an urgent mission to bring relief to a disaster ravaged planet, but Seven has an agenda of his own -- and he's not above hijacking the Starship ''Enterprise and sending it on a perilous journey deep into the heart of the Romulan Empire.'' :Kirk must dare to trust Gary Seven once again, as he confronts the possibility that the enigmatic stranger may bring death and destruction to Kirk's own era. A Romulan travels to the future and assassinates Spock in 2293 during the Khitomer Peace Accords. Gary Seven's colleague, Supervisor 146 (a.k.a. Septos) alerts him, and he and Roberta Lincoln travel to 2269 to stop the Romulan and save Septos. Background information * This novel is a sequel to . * Cox originally pitched a different novel under this title as his first Trek pitch to editor Kevin Ryan, which was not picked up. ( ) * The concept that became this novel went through several iterations, including a Next Generation version and an Original Series Q story, before being approved. ( ) * The 2269 sequences take place a week after the events of and almost three years after those of . * Greg Cox would use the characters originally from again in The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume One and Volume Two. * An extract from this novel appeared in . * This novel makes a reference to when Kirk thinks of being lost in space and spending 75 years getting back home. * Also referenced are the events of and . The attempt on Spock's life was intended to prevent these events from occurring. Also, in the epilogue Sarek introduces Spock to Senator Pardek, initiating the events in the first place. * Roberta Lincoln refers to The Twilight Zone and Mission: Impossible. In real life, William Shatner and Leonard Nimoy appeared on both series whereas James Doohan and George Takei appeared in the former. * Kirk has never heard of the James Bond franchise. * Roberta tells Spock that he reminds her of an extraterrestrial from the science fiction film . This is a reference to a real life 1958 film in which Leonard Nimoy made a brief appearance. However, he did not play an alien in the film but a Human character named Professor Cole. Characters ; James T. Kirk ; Spock .]] ; Leonard McCoy ; Montgomery Scott ; Nyota Uhura ; Hikaru Sulu ; Pavel Chekov ; Christine Chapel ; Esteban Rodriguez ; Gary Seven ; Roberta Lincoln ; Isis ; Septos ; Dellas ; Sarek ; Pardek ; Azetbur ; Valeris References External link * de:Assignment: Eternity Category:Novels